


And You Looked Me In The Eye

by sunnze



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: AU, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnze/pseuds/sunnze
Summary: Isak lost his snapback. Okay, Jonas's.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course there are many great skam fanfics that brought me here, especially thanks to strangetowns for giving me an inspiration. I wouldn't have even thought about it if I hadn't read those beautiful fics.  
> oh and I'm sorry if I said something ridiculous because of my poor English.lol
> 
> okay, I'm kind of nervous to make this post public for some reason. I.. just hope you guys enjoy it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so.. how was it? :)  
> I planned to do one chapter a week but idk I'm not sure so it could be delayed. Just I'll do my best!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I’m behind in my work and s4 Evak is killing me!! lol  
> ohhh and I'm so impressed with all your kudos and lovely comments on chapter1. I really appreciate it and I love you all<33  
> Hope you enjoy this one;)

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah definitely something will happen next chapter xD  
> I’d love to hear what you think of it!  
> and..  
> I'm afraid next update will be a bit late but it probably won't take more than two weeks.  
> thank you for waiting:)


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I'm soooo late.. I literally have no time these days. busy as hell (and why is this story getting longer and longer?lol)  
> so I'm barely alive because of ss4. haha..  
> Hope you enjoyed<3


End file.
